1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connection device for connecting an external device, for example, a personal computer or a charger, to a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal denotes a device that allows a user to use a communication function, such as voice communication or short message transmission, a multimedia function, such as reproduction of music or a moving picture, and an entertainment function, such as a game while the user is carrying the portable terminal. Such portable terminals are formed in various shapes in consideration of specialized individual functions and portability thereof. For example, the portable terminals are classified into a bar-type, a folder-type, a sliding-type, or the like according to the external appearances thereof. As the multimedia functions of portable terminals are increasingly emphasized, it has become a trend that the portable terminals are equipped with a large display device. In addition, as the degree of integration of electronic devices is increased, and large capacity and super-high speed communication are popularized, various functions are integrated in a single portable terminal, for example, a mobile communication terminal.
For example, in order to store a large file, for example, a high definition moving picture, to upgrade software or to charge a battery, a portable terminal is connected to an external device, for example, a personal computer or a charger. Recently, portable terminals are configured to be capable of being connected with an external device through a wireless communication method, such as Bluetooth or a Near Field Communication (NFC), and as wireless power transmission technologies have been developed, a wireless charging function is gradually being incorporated in the portable terminals. Wireless communication type connections are currently substantially stabilized, and cloud computing environments are also built which use a storage space provided by a service provider. Accordingly, it has become possible for a user to store a large file in a portable terminal, or to upgrade software of the portable terminal without connecting an external device using a separate cable. However, in general, because wireless power transmission efficiencies are not sufficient yet, portable terminals are physically directly communicated with a charger through a separate cable rather than through a wireless charging method.
For a connection with an external device, a portable terminal is generally provided with an interface terminal. The interface terminal includes a plurality of connection members, for example, a plurality of data pins, and a connector provided on a separate cable is inserted into the interface terminal to connect the portable terminal with the external device. As a connection structure between such an interface terminal and the connector, a plug type insertion structure is generally employed but a structure implemented in a non-insertion contact type is also used. The insertion type connection structure may suffer from infiltration of foreign matter into the inside of the interface terminal formed in a socket shape, and it is not easy for a user to remove the foreign matter. Furthermore, the connection members provided in the plug type connector protrude from the connector body, thereby being exposed to a risk of pollution and damage. Whereas, the non-insertion contact structure enables easy removal of foreign matter even if the foreign matter is adhered to the interface terminal, and the plug side connection members are configured by pogo pins, thereby enabling the exposure thereof to be minimized.
A connection device using such a non-insertion type contact structure is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0736399 registered on Jun. 29, 2007. The disclosed connection device is connected to an external device, such as a portable terminal, through a plane contact between contact terminals, to transmit/receive power and data, in which a magnet is provided so as to strongly retain the connected condition of the contact terminals.
However, the connection device with the non-connection type contact structure of the related-art has a disadvantage in that in the state where the connector is connected to a portable terminal or the like, the connection device may be easily removed from the portable terminal by an external force applied in the direction of the connector. In addition, because the magnet provided in the connector has a substantial magnetic force, a magnetic recording medium, a credit card or the like may be damaged by the magnet. Because the magnet provided in the connector of the related art is exposed to such an extent that the magnet may be directly contacted with other belongings, the magnetic recording medium, the credit card or the like is more likely to be damaged. Moreover, when the magnet is exposed to such an extent that it may be directly contacted with the other belongings, the contact terminals may also be exposed and damaged.
Therefore, a need exists for a connection device for connecting an external device, for example, a personal computer or a charger, to a portable terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.